Drive! - Final Alternativo
by Liz Eden
Summary: Um final alternativo para o episódio Drive! [s06e02]


_**Disclaimer: **__Arquivo X (The X Files), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Chris Carter. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à FOX Entertainment Television._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Quis criar um final alternativo para este episódio, __Drive__, da sexta temporada. Porém, para aqueles que talvez o tenham assistido há muito tempo e não se lembrem de todos os fatos, reproduzi algumas das cenas, como estão exatamente no episódio. Caso alguém se lembre bem, pode ler apenas a primeira e a última partes, que são o final alternativo do episódio._

Mulder virou o pescoço, em uma tentativa de aliviar a tensão que sentia enquanto dirigia.

Estava no volante há horas, com fome e vontade de ir ao banheiro. Mas não podia parar. Precisava continuar dirigindo, porque a vida de um homem dependia disso.

Para isso, não importava que estivesse horas a fio em um volante, sem comer ou dormir; o prejuízo que daria à polícia local ou ao FBI, nem mesmo que tivesse roubado um carro com o tanque cheio... Nada disso realmente importava, contanto que Crump sobrevivesse. Ou melhor dizendo, Sr. Crump.

Havia deixado um bilhete para a Scully no carro que havia alugado e abandonado no posto de gasolina. Esperava que ela o visse e que encontrasse uma solução para o Sr. Crump. Imaginava o quanto ele estava sofrendo com aquela forte pressão no tímpano. Ele não merecia ter o ouvido estourado dentro daquele carro velho. E mais ainda, Mulder não queria presenciar aquela cena... Não queria.

X X X

Nas cercanias da propriedade dos Crump

Enquanto tirava o capacete da roupa de proteção Nível 2 e conversava com o policial, o celular da agente Scully tocou.

- Oh, com licença – ela disse, enquanto abria o zíper da roupa, tirava o celular e se afastava para atendê-lo – Scully.

- É Van Gelder. Não sei o que o seu parceiro está pensando. Ele não só fugiu dos meus oficiais, como agora roubou um carro.

- Como é?

- É isso mesmo. Deixou um bilhete esquisito pra você.

Enquanto falava ao celular, Scully olhava para o chão, sentindo que encontraria algo "quente" por ali.

- Está aí?

- Sim, leia pra mim.

- "Crump doente. Morrerá se parar. Mesmo que a mulher. Precisa ir oeste para viver. Sem bloqueios." Ponto de exclamação. Faz algum sentido para você?

- Acredite nele. Deixe-o passar.

- Deixá-lo passar? Sem ofensa, agente Scully, mas que tal confirmar com seus superiores? Talvez eles não concordem.

- Eu considerarei isso.

Nesse momento, enquanto Scully andava, o sinal do telefone começava a chiar e a ficar cada vez mais fraco.

- Agente Scully, está falhando...

A ligação caiu. Nesse instante, Scully vê no chão uma placa de metal onde estava gravado: PROPRlEDADE DO GOVERNO DOS EUA

X X X

- Mais depressa. – Crump pediu, com a mão no ouvido, sentindo fortes dores.

- Já estou a 100 km/h.

- Mais depressa, está piorando.

Atendendo a seu pedido, Mulder aumentou a velocidade.

- lsso, assim é bom. – sentindo a dor diminuir gradativamente, Crump continuou - Essa coisa de judeu... Sem ofensa. Um homem não escolhe de quem vai nascer.

- É um pedido de desculpa, certo? Estou chorando tanto que nem sei se dá para dirigir. – o agente respondeu em um tom sarcástico.

- Que seja, cara. Por que está fazendo isso?

- Fazendo o quê?

- lsto.

- Não deveria me fazer uma pergunta dessas.

- Como sei que não está fazendo exatamente o que eles querem? Experimentando em mim... Como eu saberia se não é isso?

- Acho que não sabe.

- Não estou dizendo que seja. Só estou dizendo que... Não é jeito de se tratar alguém. – Crump afirmou tristemente, se lembrando da esposa - Tirar sua dignidade assim. Não é justo. É melhor matá-lo de uma vez. É só isso que estou dizendo.

- Precisa sobreviver para confrontar o governo. Se morrer, eles escapam. Estou certo?

Tentando ser positivo, Crump procura uma luz no fim do túnel com as palavras de Mulder. - Está certo. Pode apostar.

- Daremos um jeito.

- Seja rápido. Estamos ficando sem oeste.

Nesse momento, eles passam por uma placa: BEM-VlNDO À CALlFÓRNlA - PASSAGEM PARA O PACÍFlCO

X X X

ESTAÇÃO NAVAL DE PESQUlSA

VlSTA HORlZONTAL, WENDOVER, NEVADA

Scully se aproxima do Tenente Breil. Na parede, havia um pôster escrito PROJETO SEAFARER

- Tenente Breil? Meu nome é Dana Scully. Liguei sobre o equipamento elétrico mantido pela Marinha em Montello.

- Não sei se houve mal-entendido entre você e seu escritório em Washington...

- Meu escritório em Washington?

- Pensei ter explicado adequadamente à Comissão Federal de Comunicação.

-Oh, eu... Lamento fazê-lo repetir... Uh... É para meu relatório oficial à Comissão.

Confiando nas palavras dela, o Tenente concordou em explicar novamente a situação.

- Ok. Às 6h17 de ontem, durante um teste do sistema de solo de transmissão de rádio, nosso equipamento sofreu uma sobrecarga. Foi o que interrompeu a recepção de televisão em quatro estados. Já providenciamos para que não aconteça de novo.

- A transmissão de rádio pelo solo, seria o projeto Seafarer?

- Essa informação é sigilosa.

- Claro.

- Saberia dizer qual o efeito que tal sobrecarga teria em um organismo?... Digamos, em um ser humano? – ao ver que ele hesitou, ela completou - Teoricamente falando.

- Teoricamente falando, também é sigiloso, senhora.

X X X

Já havia amanhecido e Mulder continuava atento ao volante. Crump estava deitado no banco de trás e parecia sentir muita dor.

- Crump. Sr. Crump.

- O que é, Sr. Mulder?

Olhando pelo retrovisor, Mulder viu dois patrulheiros em suas motos. Quando um deles se aproximou, ele pôde ver que um deles segurava um telefone celular. Mulder diminuiu a velocidade e pegou o aparelho. Era Scully.

- Mulder, você está bem?

- Fora a falta de celular e... A vontade de ir ao banheiro. Onde está?

- Estou prestes a embarcar em um jato do Ministério da Justiça. Talvez eu passe você.

- Aonde?

- Não sei Mulder, me diga você.

- lmagino no final da Rota 36, mas não podemos parar, não sei o que fazer em seguida.

- Talvez eu tenha uma teoria sobre a causa.

Finalmente. Ansioso pela resposta dela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo uma pontada de receio, Mulder disse:

- Pode falar.

- Sabe o que são ondas "ELF"?

- Transmissão de rádio de baixa freqüência?

- É uma antena de 90 km de comprimento. Os militares se comunicam com os submarinos Trident - Projeto Seafarer. A antena Seafarer vai até o limite da propriedade do Crump. Esses campos eletromagnéticos têm efeitos biológicos em tecido humano, induzindo correntes elétricas, reações químicas.

- Como potencial bélico, referem-se a ela como gás elétrico nervoso, talvez seja a causa do zumbido de Taos.

- E se uma sobrecarga, um zumbido desse sistema, fosse compatível com a ressonância do crânio humano? E se induzisse um zumbido semelhante que pudesse aumentar a pressão no ouvido interno, rompendo-o?

- Com o movimento constante diminuindo a pressão, fazendo-o tolerável? Mas por que em direção oeste?

- Não sei, Mulder. Talvez siga algumas linhas de força, elétrica ou magnética.

- Mas a questão é Scully, o que fazer a respeito?

- Acho que sei, mas o Sr. Crump não vai gostar.

Mulder ouve o que Scully ainda tem a dizer e sua expressão não se anuvia. Olhando para Crump no espelho retrovisor, ele responde: - Nós estaremos lá.

- O quê? – Crump pergunta, ansioso.

- Se fizeram intencionalmente ou não, você está certo. Foram eles.

- Então o que faremos?

- Encontraremos minha parceira no final da estrada, ela vai inserir uma agulha no seu ouvido diminuindo a pressão, se Deus quiser. Terá de ser rápida, ela só terá uma chance. Não vai poder usar anestesia. E é provável que você fique surdo.

Com uma expressão de dor, mas conformidade, ele diz: - Mas eu viverei, certo? É isso que importa. Está bem, cara. Vamos indo.

Mulder aumenta um pouco a velocidade, para encontrar Scully a tempo.

- Sr. Mulder, dá para ir um pouco mais depressa, por favor? Só mais um pouquinho. Só um pouco mais rápido.

X X X

Já no local combinado, Scully aguarda a chegada de Mulder, com a enorme agulha em mãos. Ao ver o carro, a agente se volta para os paramédicos e pede: - A postos!

O veículo parou bem à frente dela. Mulder abre sua porta rapidamente e vai para a porta do passageiro, tirando Crump de lá. O pobre homem já se contorcia de dor e movia a cabeça em sentido vai-e-vem, devido a pausa do veículo e a enorme pressão que sentia no ouvido.

- Aaaahhhhh!... Aaaaahhhhh! Dirija, Sr. Mulder! Dirija!... Está ficando forte!

Os paramédicos o amarraram na maca e mesmo atado, precisaram segurá-lo enquanto Scully destampava e introduzia a agulha em seu canal auditivo.

Crump gritou devido à dor, mas a pressão em seu ouvido diminuiu gradualmente. Agora ele se contorcia pela dor intensa causada pelo rompimento de seu tímpano.

Sedado, ele foi levado ao hospital; onde Scully o monitorou por mais algum tempo.

Mulder aguardava do lado de fora, pela primeira vez, pensando no que diria em seu relatório ao diretor-assistente Kersh. Aquele caso caíra em suas mãos por acaso, mas ainda bem, conseguiram ao menos salvar uma vida. Definitivamente, aquele era um Arquivo X. Quantas vezes mais aquilo aconteceria?

- Ele vai ficar bem. – disse Scully ao notar o silêncio do parceiro – Com exceção da perda auditiva no ouvido direito, ele não será mais afetado por essa patologia, pelo menos por enquanto.

- O que dirá em seu relatório, Scully?

- A verdade.

- Você dirá que a esposa daquele homem foi morta por incompetência de homens do nosso governo? Que por muito pouco, não conseguimos salvar a vida dele?

Por um momento, Scully não soube o que responder a ele. Por isso, resolveu quebrar aquela tensão com uma notícia que considerava boa: - Pelo menos o Ministério da Defesa informou que irá retirar a rede de antenas de Nevada.

Ele nada disse e ela pousou a mão em seu ombro – Precisamos aceitar que os Arquivos X acabaram, Mulder.

Mulder respondeu àquele olhar com a mesma intensidade, a mesma tristeza. Queria lhe dizer que não, que eles continuariam em sua busca pela verdade... Mas naquele momento, não sabia mais o que pensar. Porém, tão incerta quanto aquela busca, era o futuro que eles ainda tinham pela frente.

Pelo menos haviam conseguido salvar uma vida. Pelo menos...

**FIM**


End file.
